BIRTHDAY SURPRISE
by Rebel8954
Summary: Scowling, Jim reminded himself he hadn't asked for a party. Then he stopped, his sense of smell scenting the odors of cooked food. He slowly shook his head. 'Can't be coming from the loft. Sandburg would bodily dismember the oven first.' WARNING: M/M sexual scenario.


"I tell you, Blair. It was totally awesome!"

Cordless phone jammed between ear and shoulder, Blair Sandburg danced around the small kitchen as though performing a bizarre ritual. He waved his hands in front of his face to fan hot steam away as he lifted a lid and peered down into a pot of boiling water.

"Kelly Ryan, you found an Internet porn site with your name, and that's awesome?" Blair gently teased his student assistant. While Cascade wasn't the largest city in the world, in comparison to her small town in west Texas, it was a giant metropolis. The perky 18-year old found everything "awesome".

"Hey, all I did was type my name into a search engine, and it popped up." Kelly's happy laughter caused Blair to grin. "Imagine… .com. And the pictures were…were…"

"Awesome?" Blair chuckled as he added oregano to the pot and stirred.

"Yeah," Kelly snickered. "I'm just not sure some of them were physically possible. You know?"

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it." Blair replaced the lid on the pot and opened the oven door. "Look, do you have tomorrow's classes covered?"

"All taken care of," Kelly assured him. "I think it's really sweet of you to take the day off for your roommate's birthday."

Blair's grin widened. "Well, he doesn't do birthdays all that well," he admitted. "But turning 38…that's a milestone." _'Especially when you consider Jim and everything he's gone through.'_

"It's still sweet," Kelly repeated. "Anyway, don't worry about tomorrow. Just have fun."

Blair closed the oven door and adjusted the temperature. "I will," he assured her. "Thanks a lot, Kelly."

"Not a problem," the young student assured him. "But listen…you gotta try this. Just type your name and see if there's a site with your name on it. Unless you already have a website."

"Nah," Blair laughed. "Don't have time for one." He glanced at the clock and flinched. "Gotta run, Kelly. Jim'll be home soon."

"Toodles."

Blair chuckled as he replaced the phone. He was by no means old and, if truth were known, never thought of himself as his chronological age. But Kelly's bubbling enthusiasm would make anyone feel older by comparison.

Assured the food simmering on the stove and in the oven didn't need his immediate attention, Blair quickly showered, shaved, and changed into clean clothing. Jim had made it very clear he didn't want a big production for his birthday. To make sure the point had gotten across, the words had been issued in a very cold voice.

As Blair pulled the clean burgundy sweater over his head, he remembered Stephen Ellison's joking phone call earlier in the week. He'd been on his way to the airport for a business trip to Japan and had called his older brother to deliver his condolences on Jim's upcoming birthday. Blair wondered if Stephen would have taken the teasing as far as he had if he'd been there to see Jim's expression. _'Probably not. Stephen doesn't seem to have a death wish.'_

Conforming to Jim's snarled demand for no party…especially a surprise party…Blair had quickly cancelled the reservation at Jim's favorite Italian restaurant. With Simon's help, the quiet word had gone out the party had been cancelled. All Jim had requested for his birthday was a quiet day off.

Still, Blair couldn't let the occasion pass without some sort of celebration. So he'd spent the better part of the day putting together a special meal for dinner. Special because it was food Jim liked but wasn't healthy for him. Blair reminded himself to not say one work about clogged arteries, indigestion, or anything else that would ruin the mood.

He'd planned the dinner for the evening before Jim's birthday so his partner could sleep in on his birthday and not have to do anything or even get dressed if he didn't want. Blair had arranged with Kelly to cover classes so the anthropologist could screen phone calls and any other interruptions.

Finding the brightly wrapped package from under his bed, Blair laid it on the futon. _'Wonder what Jim would say if I wrapped myself as a present for him?'_ Shoving that thought back into his personal fantasy closet, he checked the clock. He had time to check his email then he'd move the laptop into this room to get it out of Jim's way. A quiet evening watching the Jags road game against Portland and maybe one of the rented action adventure movies Jim loved meant no laptop could be in sight to tempt him.

Blair quickly signed on and scanned the accumulated emails. Finding nothing that couldn't wait until later or even the next day, Blair started to sign off then hesitated. _'Aw…what could it hurt? It'll be interesting.'_

Accessing a search engine, Blair quickly started typing. Foot tapping to the music swirling in his head, he waited with one eye on the screen and one on the nearby clock. Then his eyes widened as he saw the response on the computer screen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jim Ellison sighed with relief as he parked his truck in its usual spot across the street from the loft. Glancing at the box of gag gifts from his fellow detectives, he decided those were immediately going into the storage area of the basement. There was no way he was letting his partner see any of them…especially the walking cane presented to him by Brian Rafe who's immediately taken shelter behind Simon. Jim had half-smiled and casually mentioned Rafe's birthday the following month. At that point, Henri Brown had loudly advised his partner he was on his own.

' _Thirty-eight. I'll be thirty-eight tomorrow.'_ Shaking his head, he lifted the box from the front seat and locked the truck. He wondered why this birthday was bothering him. _'Maybe because for a while you didn't think you'd live to see thirty-five let alone thirty-eight.'_

Glancing upward to the windows of the loft, Jim headed for the storage basement. He knew a large part of actually seeing this birthday was due to his partner. And not only because of the help Blair gave him for his enhanced senses. While that had been a lifesaver…not only in keeping him sane but several times in actually keeping him alive…Blair had also made Jim's life easier.

While Blair could be irritating with his choice of music, enthusiastic chattering on any given subject under the sun, and his constant testing of Jim's Sentinel abilities…Jim also found he slept better with Blair living with him. He'd always prided himself on being able to take care of himself and being alone. Yet, Blair's presence seemed to make his world…brighter?

Jim found himself chuckling as he buried the box of gag gifts under several layers of Christmas decorations and camping equipment. _'Might as well admit it, Ellison. You started out needing the kid. Then you started liking Sandburg. Then you called Chief your partner and best friend. Now you're in love with Blair.'_ Standing with a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. _'Happy Birthday, Ellison. The Cascade phone book is smaller than Sandburg's so-called little black book. Why in the hell would he be interested in you?'_

Having witnessed the near constant parade of women in his partner's life, Jim had been surprised to accidentally discover Blair was also interested in men. He'd been out with Simon one evening for drinks and spotted Blair and another man in a full-body clutch-and-grab-and-suck-the-other-person's-tonsils-out-of-their-throat clinch. Fortunately, Blair and his date had been sitting in a parked car in a dark corner of the parking lot. If it hadn't been for Jim's acute Sentinel senses in automatically identifying his partner, Jim would never known. He'd respected Blair's privacy and nearly shoved Simon into the bar before some freak twist of fate with the parking lot lighting allowed Simon to identify the lovers.

As the Sentinel climbed the stairs to the third floor, he silently wondered if his bad mood was because of this upcoming birthday or his realization that he couldn't do one damn thing about his attraction to Blair. Now without screwing up the best friendship he'd ever had. Blair had shown no sexual interest in him, and he wasn't going to jeopardize their friendship by bringing it up. He'd lost more than one friendship with a woman that way by misreading signals. And Blair's recent chattering about his student assistant, Kelly, only pointed out how different the two men were in their tastes in music, art, literature…life in general. There was enough between them for a fantastic friendship…but not enough for a love affair.

Rubbing his forehead to try and ease the sudden headache, he guiltily recalled overhearing Henri and Rafe bemoaning the cancellation of Blair's surprise party for Jim. _'He doesn't have a lot of money, and he decides to spend what he has throwing you a party. And you stomp all over it. Happy Birthday, Ellison.'_

Scowling, Jim reminded himself he hadn't asked for a party. Then he stopped, his sense of smell scenting the odors of cooked food. He slowly shook his head. _'Can't be coming from the loft. Sandburg would bodily dismember the oven first.'_

Quietly unlocking the door, he slowly opened it and glanced towards the kitchen. One quick sniff confirmed the enticing odors were coming from that part of the loft. "Chief?" he questioned as he closed and locked the door.

"Hey, Jim!" Blair grinned as he emerged from his room. Reaching back, he gently shut the door. "Right on time."

"For what?" Jim tossed his keys to join Blair's in the basket. He couldn't help from deeply sniffing the air as he hung his jacket on the peg next to the door.

"You've got maybe 15 minutes to shower and change," Blair advised. Grinning, he opened the oven door and motioned for his partner to look inside.

Curious, Jim leaned down. His eyes closed as he savored the scent. "Roast beef," he murmured with a smile. "Dressing…cornbread dressing…and…" He glanced at his partner. "Carrots and potatoes?"

"Very good," Blair nodded. He gently shoved Jim to one side and closed the oven door. "I'm going to warm up some bread. The pasta will be done soon. Dessert is chilling in the freezer." He caught Jim's arm as the cop turned towards the refrigerator. "And, no, you can't see what it is. Now go shower and change."

Grinning, Jim took the steps to his bedroom two at a time. Quickly finding comfortable jeans and a t-shirt that wasn't too junky, he grabbed some clean underwear and started back down. Frowning, he stopped on the last step and took a good look around the living room.

No Sandburg clutter. No Sandburg papers. No Sandburg laptop. Approaching the dining room, he saw two place settings. Hanging his clothes over his left arm, he folded his arms across his chest and turned to his partner.

Feeling the scrutiny, Blair glanced over his shoulder. "What?" he asked.

Slowly Jim shook his head. "When does Rod Serling show up?" Seeing the confused look on his friend's face, the Sentinel grinned. "You know…Tonight. For your consideration. An ordinary dinner and quiet evening. Ordinary, that is…for the Twilight Zone."

"I thought it was the Sandburg Zone," Blair chuckled, turning back to the counter.

"That's more cluttered," Jim muttered, looking back at the living room.

"Such a comedian," Blair grunted. "Shower. Now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Twilight Zone or Sandburg Zone. Jim decided it didn't matter as long as he got fed like this more often. _'Yeah. Like_ _ **THAT'S**_ _gonna happen.'_ Roast beef slowly cooked in the oven surrounded by cornbread dressing, sliced carrots, and wedgie potatoes. Buttered egg noodles spiced with oregano and thyme. Hot rolls and actual…by God, **ACTUAL BUTTER!**

His stomach happily sated, Jim leaned back in the chair. "Okay, Chief. 'Fess up. What got broke?"

Blair innocently grinned. "Nothing. And I'm not even going to make comments about how dangerous this meal actually was."

Jim glanced at the ceiling. "Thank you," he reverently murmured. Then he glanced at the refrigerator. "You mentioned something about dessert?"

"Greedy pig," Blair laughed. "Think you can wait while I clear the table?"

"Don't tell me it's a cake with one of those big numbers on it?" Jim pleaded.

"Now, that's just tacky," Blair sniffed. "I have better taste than that, man."

Jim grunted as he started to help clear the table.

"Sit down," Blair ordered. "I know it may offend your orderly soul, but I got it covered."

Jim glanced back at the uncluttered living room and absently frowned. He looked back at his partner when he spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Here. This might help explain."

Blair opened the closet and pulled out a long box wrapped in bright green paper. With a grin, he set it on the table in front of his partner. "Early Happy Birthday, Jim."

"I figured the meal was the present," Jim said in surprise. He slowly began untying the green and white ribbon.

"Part of it," Blair admitted. He impatiently tapped his foot, watching as Jim slowly and carefully peeled the tape from the paper. "Jeez, Jim. Christmas will be here before you get it unwrapped."

Jim calmly smiled, enjoying Blair's impatience. "Haven't you heard of anticipation, Chief?"

"I'm more into immediate gratification, thank you very much," Blair shot back. He unconsciously bit his lower lip as his partner finally tore open the paper and opened the box. Then he grinned at Jim's low whistle of appreciation.

His eyes full of admiration, Jim slowly pulled out a fishing rod. Sleek and cool to the touch, he easily wrapped his hand around this grip. "Chief…this…" He looked at his friend who looked far too pleased with himself. "Thanks. This is really special."

Blair slightly reddened. "Well, I figured you'd like it." He turned towards the refrigerator. "There's something else in the box."

"You already caught the trout?" Jim mumbled. Setting the rod aside, he rummaged through the packing paper until he found a neatly folded sheet of writing paper. Eyeing Blair who was taking something from the freezer, he shook his head with a fond smile. _'Where did he get the money for this? He was planning on throwing a party as well.'_ Remembering several times that Blair had stayed out overnight, claiming he'd fallen asleep in his office while grading tests, Jim's eyes narrowed. More than once in his undergraduate days, Blair had taken night jobs restocking grocery store shelves. _'Good Lord, Chief. No wonder you've been little more than a zombie lately.'_ Promising to make it up to his Guide, Jim finally read the paper in his hands.

 _ **I OWE JIM ELLISON FOR HIS BIRTHDAY**_

 _First, a home-cooked meal he'd like with no smart-ass comments about how he's shaving years off his life and clogging his arteries._

 _Second, an uncluttered living room._

 _Third, a birthday with no interruptions, Sentinel tests, and catered meals with limited smart-ass comments about how he's shaving years off his life and clogging his arteries._

Jim's eyes flickered from the dirty dishes to the neat living room then to the expensive fishing rod. "Thought you had classes tomorrow," he casually remarked.

"Kelly's got them covered for me," Blair assured him with a glance over his shoulder. "But if you want the place to yourself, I can clear out tomorrow."

"No!" Jim quickly interrupted. Suddenly the thought of spending his birthday alone didn't appeal to him. "God, Chief, you've knocked yourself out on this meal and present. I'd be a real jerk to shove you out tomorrow."

"No, you wouldn't," Blair assured him as he turned back to the counter. "If you really want to have the day to yourself…"

"I don't," Jim admitted. "Maybe we can rent some movies or stuff."

"Umm…actually, I went ahead and picked some up today," Blair admitted as he opened the refrigerator door. "I figured you'd want to watch something whether I was here or not."

"The Die Hard series?" Jim teasingly asked.

Blair grinned over his shoulder. "And the Lethal Weapon series."

"Including Lethal Weapon 4?" Jim asked in surprise.

Blair nodded with a grin. "And the Indiana Jones stuff in case you want a slight change of pace." He slowly shook his head. "Not to mention a lower body count."

"You know your reputation could be shot to hell," Jim teased.

"The things I do for my friend," Blair dramatically sighed. "Close your eyes."

To Blair's surprise, Jim immediately obeyed. "No peeking," he warned.

"I won't," Jim quietly promised.

' _Maybe he's feeling better about this birthday.'_ Blair quietly walked to the table and set a small plate in front of his partner.

Jim slowly smiled with pleasure. "Chocolate," he murmured.

"Very good," Blair chuckled. "Okay. Open 'em."

Fully expecting to see at least one candle stuck in whatever was before him, Jim was surprised to see two Devil's Food brownies on a plate. They were separated by a thick layer of vanilla ice cream. Covering the brownies and ice cream was a thin layer of chocolate sauce. And no candles. Gingerly, Jim touched his finger to the ice cream and brought it to his mouth. He closed his eyes in near ecstasy. _'_ _ **YES!**_ _The good stuff.'_

He slowly opened his eyes. "Now **THIS** is a feast." He smiled at his partner who stood next to the table with his right arm behind his back. He watched in confusion as Blair brought out what he was hiding and began to shake the can.

"Jim?"

Jim's eyes were glued to the can. "Hmmm?"

"Whipped cream?"

Jim stared into his best friend's laughing blue eyes. "I love you."

Blair happily laughed as he began covering Jim's dessert with mounded of whipped cream. "I love you, too, Jim."

Jim's eyes moved from the mound of whipped cream to his grinning friend. _'What the hell. I can claim temporary insanity if necessary.'_ He leaned forward and took the can. Getting to his feet, he started shaking the can.

Blair nervously watched. "Uh…Jim…what are you doing?"

"Don't worry," Jim grinned. "You won't get a drop on you." He stood in front of his friend. "I'm just giving myself a birthday present." He slowly opened his mouth and squirted whipped cream into his mouth.

Jim slowly put the can on the table next to them. Then he reached out and rested his hands on Blair's shoulders. Giving the younger man plenty of time to move away, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blair's.

 _'Oh, holy shit!'_ Blair automatically opened his lips, moaning softly as Jim's tongue slid sweetness into his mouth.

For one heart-stopping moment, Jim thought Blair's hands were pushing him away. Then he felt those hands sliding up his chest to curl around his neck. _'Oh, holy shit. He tastes so good…'_

Slowly, Jim pulled his mouth away. He dazedly stared into Blair's equally dazed blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday," Blair finally whispered.

"Best one ever," Jim slowly nodded.

"Guess what I found on the 'net?" Blair murmured.

Jim's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Just for kicks I typed in your name." Blair impishly grinned as he fingers gently stroked the back of Jim's neck. "Found this really interesting site called _'Ellison's Play House'_." He gently swayed back and forth. "An **adult** playhouse. Got a lot of great ideas from it."

"You did, huh?" Jim grinned. He leaned forward to nuzzle Blair's neck. "Think it's time to put all that research to some practical use?"

Blair nodded. "Your dessert's gonna melt," he warned.

"Got something sweeter right here." Jim lightly kissed Blair once again.


End file.
